Ethel Anderson
Ethel Anderson is a character in the animated series Brickleberry. Ethel is an excellent and sexy park ranger with a terrible alcohol problem. She arrived at Brickleberry having been top ranger at Yellowstone. She was voiced by Kaitlin Olson during Season 1, but due to scheduling conflicts Natasha Leggero has replaced her starting from Season 2. Background Ethel is a ranger who is known mostly for her good looks. She was the top ranger at Yellowstone National Park and was transferred to Brickleberry in an effort to get the park back on track. Ethel also admitted she didn't finish college in "Old Wounds". Ethel possesses extraordinary ranger skills learned while being raised by her adopted Native American parents, but her talents aren't overly exaggerated. Other skills she learned from her parents include splitting eights and downing numerous amounts of vodka in mere seconds without triggering her gag reflex. The last part is probably not accurate anymore. Ethel has a twin sister named Lucy who received more attention than her. It's also known that Ethel knew her parents, given how they told her Santa loved Lucy more, because while Lucy got a real pony, Ethel only got a plastic one. Lucy also was able to find a successful, handsome husband. Ethel has never been able to find a man of her own during the show's course, and she has expressed her desire to have children. Steve has expressed having wanted to date her throughout the episode "Baby Daddy", and the mere fact that he was able to get Ethel drunk so he could have sex with her became the basis of his Broadway musical "I Fucked Ethel!", which drew a large and successful attendance. Even Ethel went and paid to go see the musical, but then asked herself why she did so. Probably stupidity. Ethel is very loving of animals (except Malloy) being the only one of the main cast who is sensitive towards animals. She is very much infatuated with raising the wildlife of Brickleberry National Park, except in "Steve's Bald" she developed zoosadism and wanted to kill every animal in sight for fun, even pointing a gun at a baby fox's head to kill him off. Ethel will often resort to prostitution or selling her body to get favors off perverted men. This worked with Woody a lot, as noticed in "Amber Alert" where she used sweet talk and wiggled her breasts in front of Woody's eyes to get him to open up a grand opening ceremony for her orphan baby animal sanctuary. Later on, when she found Amber as competition for Woody's affection, Ethel went to Dr. Kuzniak to get a cosmetic surgery do-over to look even more attractive and dared to get the only cosmetic treatment even more extreme than "Daddy Never Loved Me" or "Renee Zellweger", she went in and got the "I Hate Myself Special" treatment. Personality Ethel is a rebellious park ranger obsessed with protecting animals, women's rights and being treated fairly. She often clashes with most of the main cast calling them out for habits that she finds repulsive, such as Connie for begging for sex from her and Malloy for his never-ending insults of destroying self-esteem. Ethel is also very environmentally conscious and cares a lot about how healthy both plant and animal life is at Brickleberry. Out of the four park rangers who is not the boss (Woody), Ethel is the most rebellious towards Woody since she's against Woody for his sick, demeaning behavior, especially regarding the episodes "Squabbits", "The Dam Show" and "My Way or the Highway". Ethel won't resist stooping low to selling out her body for services, or even lying or hypocrisy. In "Little Boy Malloy", we see that Ethel can be a compulsive yet bad liar being so desperate to show off to her sister Lucy just to get out of having to hear Lucy brag about being way more successful, richer and having better chances with dating. Ethel appears to sell herself all the time, like when she offered Jorge to expose her body naked for his strip club to get money or when she wiggled her breasts and talked in a soft voice in front of Woody to entice him to give her an orphan animal sanctuary and a grand opening ceremony to go with it. She even complains to Malloy for calling her out on selling her body and tells Malloy that he's wrong, when clearly he can't be even more correct. Political Views Ethel often serves as the liberal yin to Woody's conservative yang. Ethel went all in for tolerating Squabbit overpopulation when Woody declared open season to restore the park back to normal. Instead of listening to reason that there were way too many Squabbits (literally thousands of them) squeezed into only one little park, Ethel went ahead and called PiTA. Ethel is pro-choice as she wanted an abortion so badly in "Baby Daddy" that she was willing to try Dr. Kuzniak's extremely dangerous and illegal "Abortion Mobile / Taco Truck", and Ethel may or may not have had 11 abortions as she stated this in the pilot episode, although she was drunk at the time. In many episodes Ethel claims to be a feminist who advocates for women's rights and Woody's misogyny is a fierce factor. Ethel is an environmentalist and is adamant about global warming awareness. She called out Woody for using too much carbon-emitting devices (almost all of them having no use to Woody), but because Ethel refused to give up technology (computers, phones, air conditioner), she just about only helped Woody make the earth's atmosphere get hotter. ("Global Warning"). In the comic book issues, it shows that Ethel is pro-gun control and sees no problem with an absolute ban on guns, despite that she herself is a park ranger who must use guns to protect civilians in times of emergency. Trivia * Ethel never had her breasts exposed uncensored on screen (unfortunately for the audience, Connie did). Despite this, Comedy Central allowed female nudity in animated shows, such as topless puppet women in Crank Yankers and regarding the breast implant scene of Wendy Testaburger from South Park, who was an ''8-year old ''girl. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Park Rangers Category:Whites Category:Murderers Category:Hero Category:Blondes